Ant-Man
(former) |movie = Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War (unreleased) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (1 Episode) |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time |actor = Paul Rudd |status = Alive}} Scott Edward Harris Lang is the second and current person to take the mantle of Ant-Man. He is a former employee of Vistacorp and the father of Cassie Lang. Biography Domestic Life Scott Lang had a daughter named Cassie with his wife Maggie. Cassie is suffering from a heart condition that motivated Scott to go into a life of crime to gain the finances to help her. Maggie and Scott divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually became engaged to Jim Paxton. VistaCorp and Arrest Scott Lang got fired from his job at Vistacorp for whistle blowing. Later that day, he was with his wife, Maggie Lang, and Scott said he needed to set things right. Later that night, he broke into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money VistaCorp had been stealing. He then broke into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and stole a few items, including jewelry. He then got carried away, and stole Geoff Zorick's car and got caught by the police. He then is thrown in San Quentin State Prison. A Biased Interview interviewing Lang]] A day before his release from San Quentin State Prison, Scott Lang was interviewed by Christine Everhart at WHiH Newsfront. They discussed the reason behind his heist at Vistacorp; however, Lang felt that the news station was being unfair, due to Vistacorp being one of their financial backers. His animosity towards the remarks made by the news anchor resulted in him getting tased.Scott Lang Exclusive Interview Release from Prison In the present day, Scott is set to be released for proper conduct during his entire stay in the prison. Before being pardoned, he underwent a "good-bye ritual" where he is jabbed in the face by a fellow inmate called 'Peachy'. Afterwards, he is assisted on the way out and is fetched by Luis, Lang's friend and fellow burglar. On the way to his new place to stay, Luis informed Scott of a place they could hit but Scott rejected the idea and claimed that he is never turning back to his old ways and get sent back to prison. Arriving at the residence, Scott met Kurt and Dave whom Luis rounded up in hopes of helping in his planned heist if Scott agreed. Nevertheless, Scott disclosed that he is never going back to stealing. On the very same day is Cassie's birthday, which is being held at Jim Paxton's house. There, he managed to give his gift to Cassie despite the cold treatment Paxton was giving him, and is later dragged outside of the house by Maggie. From there, they discussed a little bit of what Scott must get before he can visit Cassie again. On the next day, Scott went to work at until he was called by his manager. The latter brought up his past and promptly fires him because of his criminal records. Now that he has no source of income and burdened by the long period of time until he can visit his daughter again, Scott turns back to Luis for information about the new place they could break in and agrees to put the plan into motion. Breaking Into Pym's House With the help of Scott's newly-found heist team, he was able to break into the house dexterously until he arrived at the vault. Based on Scott, the vault's door is made of the same material with the Titanic, prompting him to freeze the door and await for it to open. As soon as the path was cleared, he immediately scanned the room only to find a few hanging blueprints, some colored liquid contained in test tubes, and a suit with a helmet that passed of as a pair of motorcycling attire for him. In spite of everything, no money was found and Scott was left to take the suit with him. Unbeknownst to him, Hank Pym has been watching everything he did. Trials of the Suit The following day, Scott checked the suit and tried it on, pushing the buttons he saw on each gloves until he found himself to have shrunk. Hank Pym used this chance to get through the suit and communicate with Scott, revealing to him that he knew about the heist. Scott ran for his life as he avoided getting stomped by many things before finally figuring out how to grow back to normal size. Horrified by the experience, Scott broke into Pym's house again to return the suit but was caught by police officers called by Hope van Dyne who were waiting outside. Hired by Pym Back in a cell again, Paxton expressed his disappointment to find Scott back inside a jail again when they thought he'd turn for the good and believed it. Paxton's partner Gale came and told him he had a visitor. When Scott asked who it was, the officer simply said that it was his lawyer and brought him to the visiting room. There, he met Hank Pym in person for the first time, yet Pym is keeping his visit a secret from the camera inside the room by using the ants to block the camera's view. Pym told Scott about the heist, how the former got to bribe a woman from spreading a gossip about a vault in a basement that is holding "good stuffs" and made sure that the talk got to Luis in order to pass it to Scott. Pym explained that he did all this to test if he got the right man to succeed as the Ant-Man. Scott then wanted to tell that he'll take no part in it anymore but Pym persuaded him by helping him with Cassie if he agrees to continue being the Ant-Man. Scott Lang was hired while incarcerated by Hank Pym to retrieve the Yellowjacket Suit from Darren Cross. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Ant-Man Suit' **'Size Reduction': Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Lang is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Lang enhanced strength while in regular size. ***'Superhuman Strength': While wearing the Ant-Man Suit, Lang possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to take out multiple opponents of normal human size. **'Insect Manipulation': Lang, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in theft, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer, having earned a Masters Degree in the subject. His knowledges were useful when was able to tinker a way out of the Quantum Realm using tech pieces provided by Hank Pym. *'Expert Acrobat': Lang is capable of acrobatic maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer': Lang created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Lang as a "cyber-criminal". *'Expert Tactician': As an expert thief, Lang has a keen mind for formulating elaborate plans and schemes. He, Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym worked together on creating the heist mission to stop Darren Cross and steal the Yellowjacket Suit. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Former Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Hank Pym - Mentor *Hope van Dyne - Trainer and Love Interest *Luis - Former Cellmate and Friend *Dave *Kurt *Ants **Antony † - Steed *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary Enemy turned Recruiter *Jim Paxton - Rival turned Ally Enemies *Vistacorp **Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *WHiH World News **Christine Everhart - Interviewer *Darren Cross † - Victim *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson Appearances In chronological order: *''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''July 2, 2015'' (mentioned/pictures) **''July 7, 2015'' (mentioned/pictures) **''WHiH Exclusive: Scott Langs break-in'' (2012 footage) **''July 16, 2015'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' (unreleased) Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang is the second man to take up the Ant-Man mantle after stealing it and being approved by Hank Pym to become the new hero. He has a daughter called Cassandra for whom he originally steals the Ant-Man suit when he looks to pay for her medical bills. *Scott Lang is currently the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero. References Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vistacorp Employees Category:Criminals Category:Heroes